Perfect Life
by minchikokang
Summary: NO SUMMARY [YUNJAEYOOSUMIN] [NON BAKU]


**CAST : YUNJAEYOOSUMIN & other**

**LENGTH : 14++ **

**BAHASA NON BAKU**

**ITS YAOI**

**[BOY X BOY]**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

** HEPI REDING **

.

* * *

**Perfect Life**

* * *

"KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN!"

Keluarga harmonis bukan? Pagi yang indah di sambut dengan teriakan Nyonya Kim, _cempreng lagi. _Dan lihat saja tersangka yang di teriaki pun sepertinya sudah menulikan pendengarannya, atau memang sebenarnya sudah divonis tuli.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari sang 'namja tuli' nyonya Kim pun terpaksa memanggil sang anak termuda untuk membangunkan hyungnya. Tau siapa?

Siapa lagi emang?

.

Sang Evil King

.

Tukang ngabisin makanan

.

.

Yang terpenting _suara ga kalah cempreng _dari sang umma

Titisan voldemort **Kim Chang Min**

"Changminnie~" panggil Nyonya Kim lembut, selembut bubur rumah sakit.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Ya! Minnie!?"

"Umma memanggilku?" Tanya Changmin polos sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari makanan di depannya.

. . .ada makanan ternyata

. . .Pantes di panggil ga nyahut

.

.

_Facepalm time gays  
_

_._

_._

"Umma? Umma?" panggil Changmin sambil mengibaskan tangan mungilnya didepan wajah sang umma.

"Gzz, Bangunkan hyungmu minnie-ah"

"upahnya?"

_Belajarlah berbisnis sejak kecil_ –Tuan Kim. niatnya baik, tapi di artikan salah

Chang Min gitu

Nyonya Kim ingatkan untuk memeriksa darah tinggi anda ". . . . Kim Changm-"

"Laksanakan umma!" Jawab Changmin cepat sambil lari menuju kamar sang Hyung. Daripada jatah makananya di potong mending sumabangin sedikit suara buat bangunin orang tuli kan?

Dan satu fakta lainnya Changmin mungkin di lahirkan saat ayahnya sedang mencuri walau faktanya Ayahnya adalah CEO perusahaan ternama. Lihat saja kelakuannya

.

.

ngendap ngendap mending kalau main hide and seek

Ini di kamar Hyungnya sendiri

_Titisan Maling_ . . . .

.

Tapi bukanya titisan Voldemort?

Namanya aja Voldemin

.

Bodo ah

.

Dimulai dari berdiri di depan pintu, membuka knopnya dan merangkak ke samping kasur sang Hyung. Mungkin Changmin-lah yang menitiskan darah maling, bukan dia yg dititiskan maling

Changmin menaiki kasur Jaejoong dan mengarahkan mulutnya tepat di telinga Jaejoong, tau selanjutnya?

"NUNAAAAAAAAAA~~!"

Rasanya itu kaya sengatan listrik dari telinga merambat ke otak di pancarin ke seluruh tubuh, Teriakan Changmin memang terdiri dari unsur Kimia yang bisa buat orang ayan termasuk Jaejoong

"Yaa! Jangan berteriak bocah!" ucap jaejoong kesal sambil mengusap telinganya, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, walau matanya masih setengah terpejam

"STOP! Jangan nguap nuna!" ucap Changmin dan reflek menutup mulut Jaejoong

Lah?

.

.

Naikin sebelah alis dulu

"hwahe?" –Jaejoong

.

.

"ha?" –Changmin

Sambil menyinkirkan tangan Changmin di mulutnya Jaejoong berteriak kesal di depan adiknya "WAE?"

". . . ."

". . . ."

"huweeee Appaaaa! Jae Nuna bau sampahh"

.

.

Nangis kan?

Makanya punya nafas jangan Bau kandang sapi

.

.

"Yaa bocah!" ucap Jaejoong gelagapan sambil membungkam bibir sang adik, kalau udah nangis nanti masalahnya ke uang jajan

Berabe kalo uang jajan kena potong

_No money no fashion!_

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menyumpal mulut adiknya yang menghabiskan snacknya di kulkas dengan sepatu, namun apadaya mulut adiknya belum muat. Mungkin dia bisa mencobanya tahun depan pikirnya

Ide bagus

Patut di contoh

"Sudah bangun Joongie sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Kim yang tiba tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya

". . . . dan kau mau membunuh adikmu Joongie?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Ah

Apanya yang ah?

_Susahnya punya anak lemot_

"Ya! lepaskan tanganmu dari Minnie anak nakal" ucap Nyonya Kim gerah sambil menjitak kepala Jaejoong.

oh iya adiknya

Lupa. . . .

Jaejoong menatap Horor pada muka adiknya yang sudah mulai memerah, mungkin kehabisan nafas,segera ia melepaskan tanganya dari mulut sang adik tercinta, mungkin juga hidung "huweee Ummaa~ Jae Nuna mau bunuh Min" Adu Changmin. . . berlebihan.

"Ya! siapa yg mau membunuh bocah bawel sepertimu huh?" Dongkol Jaejoong "Dan stop memanggilku Nuna, bocah. Aku ini namj-"

"Namja Namjaan" sambung Changmin

". . . . . .-_-"

Ingatkan rencana Jaejoong untuk menyumpal mulut adiknya itu dengan sepatu

Tak

Tak

Dengan senang hati Nyonya Kim memberikan salam manis di jidat masing masing anaknya "Umma~! Kenapa menjitakku lagi?" sungutnya sinis

Meniup kukunya yang indah nyonya Kim melirik Jaejoong "Jomblo kan?"

". . . ."

"Jujur aja nuna!" Kompor Changmin sambil menusap keningnya

Bersmirk ria dengan Changmin, Umma Jaejoong dan Changmin berkata manis sambil keluar dari kamar anaknya "Anggap aja morning kiss sayang"

Selanjutnya hanya teriakan miris dari Kim Jaejoong dan tawa iblis dari Changmin.

* * *

**Perfect Life**

* * *

Jaejoong memasuki gerbang sekolah "TOHOSHINKI High School" dengan muka masam. Ejekan adiknya byang berumur 7 tahun dan ummanya cukup sudah membuat moodnya hilang. Gimana ngga?

.

.

Dikatain jomblo sih

Tapikan fakta?

Miris. . .

.

.

"Joongie~!" baru juga sampai kelas, udah di teriakin sama namja pantat bebek suara lumba lumba. Ngarepnya di teriakin sama pacar. Tapi. . . . .Selesai sudah moodnya makin hancur pagi ini

"Jangan teriak Su-ie. Dan stop panggil Joongie di sekolah!" kesal Jaejoong

"Wae?" Tanya Su-ie atau Kim Junsu polos

Jaejoong hanya menatap sahabatnya malas "Sudah berapa kali ku ulang su-ie, itu kurang manly huh?!" sunggut Jaejoong

Kini giliran Junsu yang menunjukan wajah malasnya. Ayolah dilihat dari manapun wajah Jaejoong ga ada manly side-nya.

"Mau manly?" Tanya Junsu

"He'um" angguk Jaejoong lucu sambil nunjukin wajah kaya anak kucing ilang

Tersenyum misterius junsu hanya menjawab 1 kata yang cukup membuat Jaejoong darah tinggi

.

.

"Ngimpi"

". . . ."

_fak_

"Yaaa! Dasar sahabat durhaka! Kemari kau" teriak Jaejoong mengakat sepatunya ke atas siap melemparkannya ke Junsu

"Hahahaha~ Joongie kau lucu ahahaha" pingkal junsu berlari ke sebrang meja sambil memegang perutnya

"Kemari kau dasar lumba lumba jelek!" kejar Jaejoong sedikit kesal namun lama kelamaan menjadi tawa mereka ber-dua

Gunanya sahabat bukan? Walau caranya buat mood jaejoong balik harus buat Jaejoong kesel dulu, tapi akhirnya semacam happy ending.

_neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo~  
He eo nal su eobseo I got you~ under my skin~_

_._

'**My Jidat ****3'**

**[CALLING]**

.

". . . ."

"Su-ie"

"Ya Joongie?"

Ingin sekali jaejoong melemparkan sahabatnya ke laut "Handphone-mu su-ie" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Handphone Junsu di atas meja

Sedangkan Junsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya "kenapa dengan Handphoneku?" tanyanya polos. Tuhan kenapa sahabatnya yang setiap kali mendapat peringkat 2 di kelas bisa sebodoh ini

.

.

For god's sake

Dimana kau menemukan orang seperti ini Jaejoong?

.

.

"Yoboseyo" karna sudah geram dengan tingkah Junsu akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sendiri

"_Nuguya?"_ Tanya orang di sebrang

"Ya! Park Jidat jangan bilang kau tidak kenal suaraku?!" ucap Jaejoong facepalm

"_Ah Sungjae! Ini kau Haha"_ jawab orang dengan nama Park Jidat

"AKU YANG KAU TIDURI SEMALAM YOOCHUN BODOH!" teriak Jaejoong kesal, dan Junsu? Sepertinya dia sibuk memakan bekal Jaejoong. belum juga bel masuk. . . .

"_. . . . MWOYA?! REN? INI REN? KENAPA KAU BISA AD ADI KELAS JUNSU?"_ jawab orang di sebrang panic

"MWO?! Ini Kim Jaejoong bodoh. K. k. .kau benar benar tidur dengan seseorang semalam?" Tanya jaejoong berbisik, sedikit kaget sambil menikkan sebelah alisnya

"_A.. an..annia! aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun joongie!"_ jawab orang di line sebelah. Mengelak eoh?

"Park Jidat kita harus bicara . . . ." ucap Jaejoong

"_J..joongie jangan katakana apapun pada suie-ku"_

"Tidak ada tawar, ga ada pelajaran ekoniomi hari ini!"

"_ayolah joongie yang manly tampan baik hati"_

"baikla-, mak..maksudku tidak. Sekali tida-"

"_akan aku carikan pacar!"_ potong Yoochun cepat

" . . . ."

"_Joongie? Kau masih disitu?"_

". . . . "

"_Joongi-"_

"DEAL!"

"_ha?" _

"ya deal, aku setuju bodoh. Carikan aku pacar dan aku akan tutup mulut" ucap jaejoong sambil bersmirk ria.

"haha suie aku ada kaba- ya! kenapa makananku dihabiskan?!" ucap jaejoong menatap horor makan siangnya

"eum ini henak ngoongie!"

tinggalah jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri, entah bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dengan manusia semacam junsu

but positip thinking bro! ia juga akan mendapatkan bonus dari pacarnya si pantat bebek ini

Lumayan niatnya hanya main main ngancam jidat malah plus plus dicariin pacar.

.

_**Say good bye to Jomblo~**_

.

HAHAHA

HAHA

HA

Pinter ini orang modusnya

* * *

**Perfect Life**

* * *

"Hyung kau harus membantuku" ucap namja berjidat lebar Park Yoo Chun pada temannya yang sedang menikmati minumannya di ruangan yang lumayan luas

Luas banged malah . . .

Bahkan lebih gede dari janji capres

"Apa untungnya membantumu Chun-ah? Itu membuang waktu saja"

"Bukanya waktumu memang sudah terbuang Hyung?" jawab Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas

.

krik

.

krik

.

Plak

.

Dengan senang hati orang yang di panggil hyung oleh Yoochun hyung memberikan sedikit slap-mark di jidatnya

"Appo~ ayolah Hyung, aku benar benar mencintai suie-ku. Apalagi pantatnya yang montok itu" ucap yoochun sambil tersenyum mesum

.

Plak

.

Strike babe~

"YA hyung! Ini sakit kau tau huh?!"

"Bodo! Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa harus tidur dengan orang lain?"

"C'mon hyung. I was normal and I need sex, but My bby Suie is too prercious"

"Normal? Really? Haha funny!"

"okay im not! Cmon hyung. Help meh~"

"Oky then. apa imbalannya?" jawabnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada

A boss man!

"ayolah hyung, kau sudah bisa mendapatkan segalanya" jawab Yoochun malas, memang apalagi yang tidak bisa di dapatkan oleh pewaris dari Hyundai Corporation?

.

Holang kaya gitu

.

Apa aja bebas

.

Dia tersenyum

"Bantu aku. . . ."

". . . ."

"Bulan depan. . ."

"ya?"

"Pertunanganku dengan anak keluarga Kim"

Yoochun ikut tersenyum, senyum nista

"dengan senang hati akan kukacaukan _Tuan muda Jung"_

* * *

**TBC**

**Tuberculosis (?)**

* * *

**mencoba buat alur homor /? hasilnya malah gini **

**cuma 1.450 words **

**ini sadar alurnya kependekan /? tapi mau main santai aja**

**kecepetan alur juga kaga enak pemirsah**

**terima bash, masukan, asal kaga ngatain plagiat **

**thanks~**


End file.
